Z
The Z Organization, referred to as Anti-Alice Organization, AAO, or Z, is an organization that is opposed to Gakuen Alice and it was run by Z’s Boss. It recruites its members by capturing and enslaving Alice holders to participate in secret missions and seek out other Alice holders who are deemed beneficial for the organization. Z’s Boss rarely made appearances to fellow members to the point many didn’t know what he looked like. He didn’t consider the Z members as important allies but as a convenient group of followers. In reality, the Z members, such as Reo Mori followed him out of obligation and their own personal disdain for the academy. Other members, such as Yuka Azumi and Shiki Masachika, followed him out of their own agenda to oppose the Elementary Principal. Biography Background It’s never stated when, how, and by whom the organization started. However it’s speculated that the organization has existed less longer than the academy has Z’s Boss is the only known leader of the organization. He came into this position due to his biological and psychological relationship to Kuonji; Kuonji, who possessed the Clone Alice, created several clones who gradually accumulated government positions that oversaw the academy, which allowed Kuonji to secretly initiate a secret criminal organization with the Dangerous Ability Class and, because any attempts to oppose him were thwarted by greats of retaliation, Kuonji was never held accountable. However, one of his clones eventually had a son, Z’s Boss, who did not share Kuonji’s ideals and rejected him, leading Kuonji to label him as a “miscalculated clone” and the two began a tenacious relationship. Z’s Boss later became the leader of the Z Organization to overthrow Kuonji and gain possession of all the students so he could use their Alices for his own benefit. During his first few years as the leader, the organization was small in numbers due to the lack of members. Many members were forced into the organization after being kidnapped as children and trained to become spies for the organization. The organization will kill any Alice holders who are deemed a threat but will still attempt to collect the user’s Alice. Yuka was tasked with using her Stealing Alice to steal the Alice of other people who are targeted by the organization but she chose to remove the Alice of others who were dying and occasionally stole Alices from others who were unaware of her actions. Yuka later stated she did this because she had come to view an Alice as a curse and children didn’t deserve to possess such abilities that made them a target by both the organization and the academy. Z Arc Z’s Boss ordered Reo to enter in the academy to kidnap Natsume Hyūga while hosting a concert for the Alice Festival. While Natsume was hospitalized, Reo knocked him out and smuggled him out of the academy and into a warehouse. However, Mikan Sakura and Sumire Shoda followed him after witnessing the kidnapping. Reo caught them and decided to sell the girls while he planned to manipulate Natsume into joining the organization as a spy. Sumire managed to escape while Mikan tried to flee with Natsume. Reo tried to catch the two again but when Mikan got injured in the process, Natsume angrily set the warehouse on fire. Two days later, Narumi said Reo and his men escaped and their whereabouts were unknown. Z Invasion Arc Z’s Boss instructed Yuka, Shiki, and some other agents to invade the academy to kidnap as many students as they could. The school officials, who were already wary of rumors regarding the potential invasion due to Iinchou’s Alice getting stolen by Yuka earlier, began evacuating the student. The Z members were able to bypass the school’s barrier and enter the school grounds. Coincidentally, Mikan and Hotaru Imai were close by and found the Z members sneaking around. Yuka immediately realized Mikan was her daughter when she heard Hotaru shout her name and hesitated to make a move on the girls. As the school police were alerted of intruders being inside the school, one Z member tried to shoot a teacher with a poison bullet but the it almost struck Mikan until Hotaru shielded her with her body and got hit on the shoulder. The Z members then escaped and returned to their hideout in a wooded area. After getting the location of the hideout, Mikan, Natsume Hyūga, Ruka Nogi, Tsubasa Andō, and Tono invade the hideout and fight the Z members to get Iinchou’s Alice back and an antidote for Hotaru. Yuka almost stole Natsume’s Alice when the group was overwhelmed but Mikan used her Nullification Alice to protect him. To the surprise of everyone, Yuka gave the Alice stone and antidote to the children and ordered the other members to flee before the hideout began to collapse. High School Arc A year later, Yuka openly defected from the organization when she learned Kuonji had ordered Luna Koizumi to spy on Mikan and she fled to the academy to rescue her daughter. Shiki later defected to help Yuka and Mikan escape from Kuonji. In the ensuing fight, Kuonji ordered Goshima to kill Yuka to prevent her from taking Mikan. Himemiya, who controlled the barrier protecting the school, abruptly fell ill and the barrier wore off enough for Z agents to start invading the school. Many students were attacked and in the process of being abducted until Shiki and Kuonji negotiated an agreement that Shiki would repair the barrier and become the new Middle School Principal if Kuonji spared the rebellious students and shared guardianship of Mikan. Shiki then repaired the barrier and Z retreated. Current Arc Four months later, Kuonji reaches out to Z’s Boss to negotiate an alliance, as Kuonji was forbidden but wanted to gain possession of Mikan’s Stealing Alice. Z’s Boss agreed and the agreed to meet during the New Years concert, which Z’s Boss arranged for Reo to host. Initially, as a cover up for the true purpose of the visit to the academy, Z’s Boss said Reo would be assigned to assasinate Kuonji by manipulating the students. In reality, Z’s Boss hoped to eliminate any Z members who would oppose his alliance with Kuonji. Upon meeting, Kuonji and Z’s Boss showed no previous malice towards each other, as Shiki discovered Kuonji, as the original holder of the Clone Alice, has grown strong enough to gain control over the clones, including Z’s Boss. In the ensuing fight, Z’s Boss almost has Reo killed before Narumi protects him and Z’s Boss helped Kuonji flee from Natsume’s attack. They hid out and discussed their counterattack stragedy. However, they were found and Z’s Boss was killed when he shielded Kuonji from Natsume’s attack. His body turned into an Alice stone and Kuonji regained a significant portion of his powers before he was ultimately betrayed and killed Luna. Influenced by Narumi, Reo defected from the organization and pledged his alliance with the academy. Epilogue With Z’s Boss dead and many of the most powerful members no longer part of the organization, Z gradually disbanded. Many still loyal to Z’s Boss sought to gain Alices by experimenting with Alice holders who lost their Alices or those whose Alices were short termed; by collecting the blood of Alice holders and transferring it into the bodies of others, it was hoped the previous Z members would gain the Alices they desired. The academy, upon becoming aware of this, immediately sought to deal with those involved but, as this experiment drew in more people interested, a new faction called Alice Hunters was created. Alice holders living in the outside world were abducted and experimented on and Mikan, despite losing her Alice, became a target. The academy quickly located her and, after helping her regain her Alice with the use of her Alice stone, returned her to the academy. Members Yuka Azumi Main article: Yuka Azumi She is the mother of Mikan Sakura and has the Stealing Alice, which she uses to steal the alices of the ESP clones. She also has the Instant Teleportation Alice. She is now deceased. Shiki Masachika Main article: Shiki Masachika Shiki is a member of Z, because he wants to stay by Yuka's side always. He has many alices that are inserted by Yuka. He now works for the High School Principal and resides in the academy. Reo Mouri Main article: Reo Mouri He is a singer/actor who went to the academy and attempted to kidnap Natsume. He has the Voice Pheromone Alice. Mihara Main article: Mihara Mihara has the Stone Conversion Alice that allows him to turns things to stone and is nicknamed Medusa. Ishimori Main article: Ishimori He is the one who hit Hotaru Imai with the poison bullet. He was aiming at an academy worker, but was about to hit Mikan instead. Shidō Main article: Shidō He is one of Reo's agents and has the Barrier Alice. Like Reo, he also attended Gakuen Alice. Z's boss Main article: Z's Boss He is the unnamed boss of Z. With him being the son of a clone of the ESP, this has also caused hatred. The ESP has no control over him. Z's boss is an alice, but his is currently unknown. He, like the ESP, wants Yuka to accomplish his goals. Z's Boss and his organization attacked the school during the High School Divison Arc. It is revealed that he intends on taking over the academy so he can use the Students' Alices for Z's own benefit. Category:Groups